Barsburg Family
Barsburg family is the royal family of the Barsburg Empire which is at present the most powerful and largest empire in the 07-Ghost world. Its descendants can carry the Eye of Raphael but are only blessed to be wielded by the female members thus the Empire had always been ruled by an Empress (Vol 013, Chp 80). The current Emperor, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, however thinks of this notion as ridiculous. Appearance They have light-colored hair (silver for Ouka) and light-colored eyes (wine red for Ouka). Family Members *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Dalia Barsburg (Ouka's mother, the former empress and host of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka) (manga chapters 79,80 and 86) *Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg (Ouka's father and the present Barsburg emperor) *Miroku Barsburg *Karu (deceased, as a result of the competition of the heir to the throne) *Ouka's aunt Granne *Other unnamed relatives in the court *Millea Klein (a Barsburg by blood, but not legally and socially recognized by the Barsburg Family because she is the daughter of a concubinemanga chapter 86) *Teito Klein (through his mother Millea, also because he has been formally adopted by Miroku) *Possibly Ayanami (it has been mentioned that his family was kicked out of the royal line) Family Tree Unknown───┬───Ea │ (Many generations) │ │ Unknown──┬──Unknown Unknown──┬──Unknown │ │ │ │ │ │ Granne Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg────Dalia Barsburg Miroku Barsburg │ │ Rosamanelle Ouka Barsburg────Ouka(clone) Personality It seems that many of them are unkind, cruel or decadent. Some family members have been trying to murder Ouka, the empress-to-be (e.g. the present Emperor); some are shown to collect beautiful human eyes in jars; Ouka's aunt keeps human slaves as dogs to humiliate and "dispose" (can mean to kill) of them according to her mood swings. Marriage Groom choosing tradition In such instances that the next in-line has not yet come of age to ascend fully to the throne that a male member (usually the husband or father) can sit as Emperor. And this is only to temporarily act as ruler and guardian until the heiress is able to take over (like in Ouka's case, at 16 years of age). An elaborate party/masquerade also called the "Groom Choosing" tradition will beforehand be held to select an appropriate groom for her. This ensures that in the case the Empress dies there will be an heiress to the throne and that there will be a guardian for the next heiress as well. During this event, princess fiance candidates from the most prestigious families (usually members / next-heads of the seven God Houses) hid their identities behind black masks, and the princess chooses one whom she likes. It is presumed that the current Emperor of the Barsburg Empire had been selected through such a tradition. Trivia *"Bars" and "Burg" are German words, they can be translated as "bars" and "castle". *The Barsburg family is the House of God in District 1. *Some fans suspect that Ayanami is a member of the Barsburg family, as his physical appearance resembles Ouka and he has been mistaken for a king. In episode 4, a general also said that "(his family/he) was forsaken by the royalty". *"Groom Choosing", technically, an elaborate masquerade, is a tradition that has been passed down through the generations of the Royal Family Vol 013, chapter 80 and is often held to assist in the selection of a possible "husband" for the next in-line. As the female bearers of the Eye of Raphael are blessed with short lifespans, their supposed 'husbands' chosen in this fashion will then act as the Emperor/Guradian for the heiress until such time that an empress-to-be can succeed the throne when she reaches 16. *Teito Klein had once been made part of this tradition Vol 013 Chapter 79 after officially being adopted by Miroku Barsburg and acted as the one of the princess' fiance candidates to protect her from possible assassination. References Category:Families